1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a solid electrolytic capacitor and a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-10238 is mentioned, for example. FIG. 4 is a schematic sectional view showing a structure of the solid electrolytic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-10238. With reference to FIG. 4, the solid electrolytic capacitor of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-10238 includes an anode element 1, a dielectric layer 2 formed at the surface of anode element 1, a conductive polymer layer 3 formed on dielectric layer 2, and a cathode layer 4 formed on conductive polymer layer 3. Cathode layer 4 has a carbon layer 4a made of a layer formed on conductive polymer layer 3 and containing carbon particles, and a silver paste layer 4b made of a layer formed on carbon layer 4a and containing silver particles.
As a method of fabricating a solid electrolytic capacitor of Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-10238, steps 1 to 4 below are disclosed. Specifically, first, anode element 1 is formed (step 1). Then, dielectric layer 2 is formed so as to surround anode element 1 (step 2). Then, conductive polymer layer 3 is formed on the surface of dielectric layer 2 (step 3). Then, carbon layer 4a is formed on conductive polymer layer 3, and further, the silver paste layer is formed on carbon layer 4a (step 4).
In the solid electrolytic capacitor and the method of fabricating the same disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-10238, carbon layer 4a is formed. Since carbon layer 4a is fragile, cracks will be likely to occur. This raises a problem in that the solid electrolytic capacitor deteriorates in characteristics.